Road Trip
by csicrazii
Summary: Nick, Warrick, Catherine, and Sara all go on a road trip. What could possibly happen! Snickers & YoBling!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okie,another random story for you all to enjoy! I probably should update the ones I need to update instead of posting new ones that I'll have to update.

Anyways, here's the prolouge. As always, review!

* * *

Catherine threw her duffel bag into the back of Nick's Denali, along with everyone else's stuff. "Remind me why I agreed to go on this trip?" She asked as she climbed into the car.

"Because one, you're crazy, and two, we all need a break from work." Sara said from the front seat.

"Wow!" Warrick feigned surprise.

"Did I just hear that come from Sara Sidle?" Catherine asked

"We must be dreaming." Nick added as he started the car.

"Haha, very funny. What, is it gang up on Sara day?"

"Were pushing to make it a national holiday." Warrick laughed.

"Does everyone have everything? Plane tickets?" Catherine asked and everyone pulled out their plane tickets.

"Check." They all said.

"So we're all ready?" Nick asked and looked over at Sara, "Don't be ticked already Sar." He smiled.

"I am not ticked." She looked at him and tried to keep a straight face, but with Nick smiling that signature smile, she couldn't help but break out into a smile of her own.

Catherine and Warrick just rolled their eyes.

"Are we ever going to move?" Catherine finally asked.

With that Nick put the car in reverse and backed out of Catherine's driveway and down the street.

They hadn't made it too far before they heard a strange 'thud' come from the back of the car.

"What was that?" Warrick asked as Nick stopped the car.

Nick got out and walked around to the back while everyone in the car turned around.

"Oops." Catherine whispered when they all saw the cause of the noise.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nick almost laughed. "Who forgot to close the hatch?" He threw the bags back in and slammed the door closed.

Everyone turned back around and Catherine lowered her head.

"Sorry." She said quietly and slightly raised her hand.

Warrick just shook his head and laughed as Nick climbed back into the car.

"It's going to be a long trip." Sara said once they started driving again.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

Dun dun dunn... Want to know where theyre going? Stay tuned!

Reviews are like magic...they make me write faster. hint hint. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! They make me soooo happy!

Thanks so much for all of your reviews! They make me happy! 

So,I decided to take the song down since its against the rules and I dont want my story taken down. If you want to know the lyrics, you can look them up.

* * *

"Okay, too much country." Warrick said from the back seat as another twang song came on the radio.

"What's wrong with country?" Nick, who had been singing along, asked.

"Are you kidding?" Catherine whined "It's about getting drunk, running your dog over with a tractor, and your wife leaving you for your brother."

"Not all songs." Sara said "Fine, we'll listen to this." Sara switched the stations and soon the car boomed with a much faster paced song.

"What are they even saying?" Nick asked. "Something about riding dirty?"

"Point proven." Sara looked back to see Warrick bobbing his head along with the music.

Sara changed the station and a few minutes later Sara's favorite song came on. She squealed and turned the volume up, barely hearing Catherine say, "Okay, this is a good song."

Sara started to sing along with Happy Girl by Martina McBride.

"Okay, I'm done now." She smiled when the song was over.

"You're welcome to sing again if you'd like." Nick smiled.

"Nope, someone else's turn." She smiled and turned around.

"Can't sing along with rap songs." Warrick pointed out.

"And I don't know any country." Catherine said "Nick, how about you?"

"No, that's okay. I think I'll pass."

After listening to five minutes of commercials, Warrick asked "What CDs do you have Nick?"

"Nothing. They're all old country ones" He answered a little to quickly.

Sara pulled the CD carrier out of the glove box.

"Really" He tried to grab them "You won't like them."

Sara held it just out of his reach. "Yeah? Why don't we just see for ourselves?" She started to unzip the case and Nick made another grab for it.

Sara quickly passed it to Catherine, who was sitting behind her and Nick cursed under his breath.

Warrick leaned over to see the CDs Nick didn't want them seeing.

"They seem pretty normal." Catherine said flipping through the case seeing Tim McGraw, Garth Brooks, and a few mixes. Then she reached the last page of CDs.

"Oh…" She tried hard not to laugh.

"Is that…" Warrick asked and Catherine nodded in confirmation.

"Lindsey would love you. This is the soundtrack to her favorite movie."

"What is it?" Sara turned around in her seat.

Nick groaned and kept his eyes on the road, knowing exactly what they had found.

"Here." Warrick handed Sara the CD "Play it."

She tried hard not to laugh as she loaded the CD. She smiled at Nick as the first notes of 'Seasons of Love' came on.

"Who knew?" Catherine laughed from the back, "CSI Nicky Stokes, closet RENT head."

* * *

I should probably point out that I used a friends opinion of country music for Catherine's opinion. More to come, even though I have **no clue** where this is going.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thanks again for all of your reviews! They make my day!

Well, I think I shall dedicate this chapter to Olivia...you'll know why in the first sentence. To Sam, who agrees with me that Jesse Spencer is one of the top 5 sexiest guys ever, and of course toall of my reviewers...you guys are **AWESOME**!

* * *

A half an hour of car dancing andone too many renditions of 'Take Me or Leave Me' later, they finally arrived at the airport.

"You're evil Sidle, you know that?" Nick whispered to Sara as they unloaded the car.

She smiled in response. "You could have told them it was my CD."

Nick was about to reply when Warrick walked up behind them "Need help with anything?" he asked.

"Sure." They handed him his bag, he took Catherine's too and walked away.

"You know I'll get you back for this." Nick smiled as he locked the car.

"Just try." She smiled back.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yeah, were getting on the plane now." Catherine said into her cell phone. "I know Mom." She smiled. "Let me talk to Lindsey…"

Sara and Nick had already put their luggage in the compartment above their seats and were having a fun time watching Catherine try to talk on her phone and put her bag in the compartment as people pushed past her. Warrick had already sat down, and couldn't do much to help, so he watched too and tried not to laugh. Finally after she had managed to put her luggage away, she sat down and continued her phone conversation.

"…well, day shift has decided to train people during our shift." She said "Yeah, I don't know either…I'm definitely not."

A stewardess tapped Catherine on the shoulder "Ma'am, would you please turn off your cell phone?" She asked politely.

"Mom, I have to go. Love you too, bye." She closed her phone.

After the captain had introduced himself over the speakers, the stewardesses started their ritual of showing everyone what to do in an emergency. Soon after, they were starting to take off.

Catherine took a deep breath, closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat.

"You okay?" Warrick asked, concern evident in his voice.

"This is the only part of flying that I hate." She gave a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

Soon they were in the air and Catherine relaxed a little.

"Would you like anything to drink?" A stewardess was pushing a cart full of soda cans down the aisle.

"Coke." Nick said receiving a smile and a wink from the woman.

"I'll have a coke too." Sara told her.

As she poured the drinks Sara looked at Nick and mimicked the wink that the stewardess had given him then batted her eyelashes and smiled at him. She was about to move her hand to her heart when the woman gave them their drinks.

"Here you go pumpkin." Nick smiled at Sara and handed her the drink.

The stewardess looked away embarrassed and pushed on down the aisle.

"Pumpkin?" Warrick whispered to Catherine.

She looked at him and smiled. "I've always known there was something between those two." She whispered back.

"Aww Nick, now she's heart broken." Sara pointed out.

"Pumpkin!" Warrick and Catherine said in a singsong voice. "How cute."

"Are we in third grade again?" Nick laughed.

"I just think it's adorable." Catherine said. "Any other pet names?"

Sara almost choked on her drink "New subject please?"

"Yeah, uh, who wants to play a game?"

Though they weren't exactly sure what it was Warrick and Catherine had victorious smiles on their faces knowing that they found something. Well, the surface of something at least.

Warrick stood up as best as he could, and scooted across to the aisle "You guys pick a game. I'll be back." He said and walked towards the back of the plane.

"Oh Sara! You have to see this!" Catherine stood up, got her bag, and sat back down. "Come here."

Sara switched places with Nick leaned across the aisle to see what Catherine had.

"Look." She held out a TV Guide magazine.

"TV's sexiest men!" Sara smiled.

She opened the magazine and flipped through a few pages before saying anything "He's not too bad." Catherine said pointing to the fourth man they saw.

"David Boreanaz?" Sara shrugged. "He looks kind of pissed off."

Catherine laughed and turned the page. "He looks too young…but him…" She pointed to Carmine Giovinazzo. "He's nice."

"He's got that bad boy look going on." Sara smiled.

A few minutes later Warrick walked up, and saw the two looking at a magazine in the middle of the aisle. "Do I want to ask what they're doing?" He asked Nick almost afraid to walk between the two

"TV Guide's Sexiest Men."

Warrick rolled his eyes "Excuse me." Catherine pulled the magazine out of the way just in time.

"You're just jealous." Sara laughed.

They went back to looking at the magazine. When Catherine turned the page again, they both squealed. "He's my favorite."

"He's…" Sara couldn't find the right words.

"Damn sexy." Catherine whispered.

"Oh yeah. Is it even worth going through the rest of them now?"

"After Jesse Spencer, not really."

Warrick reached over and handed them each a napkin. "Drooling isn't very sexy."

Catherine crumbled up the napkin and threw it back at him. "You guys are just jealous you're not sexy TV stars."

"You're right. Were not sexy TV stars. Were just plain sexy." Nick said.

"Oh, not cheesy at all Nick." Sara laughed and sat upright in her seat again.

Catherine put her bag away and sat back down, debating on whether to read or sleep. Sleep won.

Warrick watched as Catherine's eyes fluttered closed and her head started to waver. He smiled when her eyes opened and she sat up straight.

"What?" She asked when she noticed he was looking at her.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping." She denied and closed her eyes. Her head started to waver again, but this time instead of waking up, her head hit his shoulder and she continued to sleep.

Sara rested her head on Nick's shoulder and whispered, "I've always known there was something between those two."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I'm going on vacation Thursday, soI don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try to get another chapter up before I leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehe, okay, so I just realized that someone's missing. No one has asked about her, so I didn't realize until just now. So, if you haven't figured out already-- I'm completely ignoring the whole Tina/Warrick thing. Childish, maybe, but in my world she doesn't exist. Welcome to my world.

So heres the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.

PS: Celebrate! This is the firstfanfiction I have that has gone over three chapters!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sara's eyes flew open and she reached for Nick's hand when she felt the airplane shake.

"Hey it okay." Nick put his other hand on top of hers. "It's just a little rough air. Were going to be landing in about five minutes."

Sara closed her eyes again and tried to control her breathing. She wasn't afraid of flying, but feeling the airplane hit turbulence wasn't a feeling she welcomed. Plus she had seen Final Destination and other airplane disaster movies and shows one too many times.

"How long was I out?" She asked trying to distract herself.

"I don't know, I was flirting with that flight attendant most of the time." He replied receiving a playful smack on the arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your seats up and your tray tables into their locked positions." A flight attendant announced over the speakers. "Notice that the pilot has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign…"

"Can you believe were finally here?" Catherine asked excitedly as she looked out the window. "Well, here, but not _there_."

"We'll be there soon."

"Then it will be a week of…paradise." She smiled.

"I know!" Nick clapped and rubbed his hands together "No distractions, no work, no early rollouts, just…relaxing."

The plane landed and soon they were off the plane and in the airport and getting their suitcases.

"There's mine." Sara waited until her bag was in front of her, and tried pulling it off the conveyer belt. It wouldn't move. She tried to let it go, but somehow her bracelet got caught on something and the only thing she could do was follow the suitcase down the conveyer belt.

"Nick!" She called over her shoulder. "Help me! Excuse me!" She tried taking off the bracelet, but the clasp wouldn't work. She pushed past people who were almost laughing at her and forced herself to calm down.

"Sara, just pull." Nick was right next to her now.

"I can't Nick, it's stuck to the belt, and my bracelet got caught."

"Why are you wearing a bracelet anyway?"

"Can we discuss that later?" She looked up and saw that the end of the line was coming up. "Hurry Nick!"

Nick tugged on the suitcase and it still wouldn't budge. "A strap got caught during one of the turns."

"I don't care!" Sara was now frustrated, angry, embarrassed, and feeling really, really stupid.

"Wait! Take your bracelet off."

"The clasp won't work." She looked up again, and saw that the end of the line was right there.

"Just pull Sara. I'll buy you a new bracelet."

Sara took a deep breath and mentally counted down, preparing to break the bracelet that meant so much to her. Three…two…

Suddenly the belt stopped and she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Is there something wrong here?" A security guard asked as he walked up to them.

'_No, I just need to hang on to my suitcase because I have an emotional attachment to it and I will cry if it goes through that little door right there.'_ Sara thought.

"She just got stuck." Nick was saying as he tried to unhook the clasp again. "There we go." He took off Sara's bracelet and handed it to her.

"This has happened before." The security guard said and yanked on the bag. "It's like those pop machines you see in movies." He tugged a few more times, and the bag came loose. "Gotta hit it just the right way." He smiled and winked at Sara.

"Thank you so much." She took the bag from him.

"No problem." He turned to Nick "Keep an eye on her. She's trouble." He smiled and walked away.

"I am not trouble. It wasn't my fault that this bracelet got caught on the stupid suitcase that got caught on the stupid conveyer belt." She said as she tried to put her bracelet back on.

"Sar, he was just kidding, you know that. Here." Nick took the bracelet from her and put it on her wrist. "This is nice. Where'd you get it?"

"My dad gave it to me a long time ago." She said quietly. "I just recently found it."

"Nice job Sara!" Warrick clapped his hands as she walked up to him and Catherine who had already got their bags.

"Very nice." Catherine handed Nick his bag.

"Can we get out of here before Sara gets stuck on something else?" Warrick asked receiving an evil glare from Sara as they all walked out of the air-conditioned airport into the warm Florida weather.

* * *

Now you know WHERE they are...but do you know where theyre going? hehehe.

More soon.


End file.
